


A Wizard and His Captive

by minori_k



Category: Facelift (1984)
Genre: Digital Art, Drawing, M/M, MS/LC thingy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minori_k/pseuds/minori_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zax and his love? We don't know his name yet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wizard and His Captive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonlightmead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightmead/gifts).



This is a gift drawing for moonlightmead.

 

 

 

 

And here is a practice drawing of Zax. 

 

 


End file.
